Mami and the bad witch
by Tireire
Summary: There's a witch who's kisses are only treatable through unconventional ways, Mami is on the job.


Mami held the erect member in a loose grip as she lightly tugged up and down. Having to relieve people this way to free them was certainly not normal, but if she had to back down just because here enemy behaved in unexpected ways, she would have given up a long time ago. However, one thing was for certain: this witch was not just any other witch.

It was only yesterday that Kyuubei had appeared in her room to inform her of this new threat. Apparently, this witch's kisses would manifest themselves in the semen of young men, and the easiest way to heal them was simply to stimulate them to release. On top of that, the witch had a large range for its attacks, and thus Mami hadn't managed to track it down yet. Instead, she was already on her second hand job of the day.

The first one had been a lot ickier. She didn't know what to do at all, and the pulsing and throbbing member on the otherwise lifeless man had seemed foreign and threatening. After a lot of trying and failing, she had finally made him come, but it was a slow and embarrassing process.

Her second treatment went a lot smoother. She had figured out that grabbing it and moving her hand up and down was a relatively effective method, and thus she was doing just that. She tightened her grip slightly and began pumping with more vigor. It still took a little too long time, but the member acted responsive, and pulsed against her palm. Finally, it released, and the white stuff got mostly on her fingers, with a little on her gloves. Last time, she had gotten lucky, and it only fell on the ground beside her, but this time, her hand was covered. She brought the hand to her face and smelt it. It had a somewhat strong odor. She also gave it a trying lick, discovering the neutral, slightly salty taste.

- Why not just do it with your mouth if you're gonna eat the stuff anyway?

Mami recognized the voice from behind as belonging to the red haired magical girl, Kyoko Sakura. At times they had co-operated, but Mami didn't feel very comfortable around her.

- With my mouth?

-Please don't put on some innocent maiden act. There's no one here to impress.

-No, I… uh, know what it'd entail, but… why?

-Why? It finishes 'em off a lot faster so that you don't lose track of that damn witch every time you have to stop and make someone come.

Mami was about to say something, but the words stopped in her throat. After a short silence, Kyoko was about to leave before the blonde shouted after her:

- Why do you even treat them anyway? I thought you were the type of Magical Girl that didn't even fight familiars?

- It's pretty different circumstances, isn't it? Fighting a familiar will dull your soul gem, doing this stuff doesn't require magic at all.

-It's not like I'm actively evil or anything.

She jumped off before Mami could ask her any further. Mami also noticed that the trail of the witch had completely disappeared from the area, and she went further down town to continue her patrol.

When the patrol was nearing its end, she noticed another one of the obviously affected young men. The main clue was the eyes. They looked almost dead, and were constantly scooting all over the place, never finding a spot to rest on. She scanned the area and picked a back-alley as the best available spot before tapping him lightly on his hand.

-Excuse me, mister, could you please follow me?

Asking served no purpose, as he didn't answer or pay her any attention whatsoever. He did however follow her in his zombie like walking pattern as she tugged him by his sleeve into the back alley. Mami took him around a corner before leaning him against the wall and unzipping his pants.

- With my mouth, huh?

She casted an invisibility spell over the area just in case, before pulling his already erect penis out of his boxers. She sat down on her knees and stroked it for a bit, and then began licking the head. Her inexperienced slobbering extended further down the member, until she finally gave the whole member one long lick from base to head, and took the tip into her mouth. She tried flattening her tongue against his underside, and sucked in her cheeks as she began bobbing up and down the hard rod. Just as Kyoko had said, the man released his seed a lot sooner, and Mami got her second taste of semen of the day. After having swallowed the man's seed, she pulled his trousers back up, lead him back into the bustling traffic and disappeared from the area before he regained consciousness, her cheeks flushed. Still no real signs of the witch's whereabouts.


End file.
